Dangerous Minds
by PsychoFire
Summary: A girl suddenly shows up at the Gboys' house asking for help. What they soon find out is that she has a strange connection with one of their enemies. Rated for violence, language, and other future stuff.


  
~~~~Dangerous Minds~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own 'em, PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF THE HEAVENLY LORD don't sue me  
Warnings: There is violence, there will be death, there is language, possibly a future lemon, lime, whatever I"m up to at that moment...haven't decided on yaoi, but nothing yet...read on  
  
~Prologue  
Notes: There is supernatural stuff that is explained in chapter 1.  
  
"Accept it" the icy voice orders  
"I won't" I told him through the darkness  
"It's been years...you act like you've got it under control..."  
"I do" I retorted fiercly  
"Do you? Then how come I'm controlling your thoughts? If you're so in control, push me away" I paused, could I push him away? Did I have myself under control after all this time? He scoffed at me  
"I thought so. Well, now it's too late" I looked around curiously, searching for the owner of the taunting voice. There was a small beeping noise and a door slid open. Blinding light flooded into the...cell. I could see now. Three men...in OZ uniforms...They walked towards me, smiling menacingly. They glanced at eachother and nodded, then advanced.  
"And from the way things are about to turn out..." two heald my arms roughly, the other knelt in front of me. He looked me up and down, then brought his hand behind his back, slowly revealing a slightly familiar katana, though I was sure I'd never seen it before...maybe he had...that was the least of my worries now. The soldier was completely stoic, reminding me of yet another face I had never seen. He placed the cold blade to my neck, I felt the jagged edge chafing the tender skin.  
"It looks like we'll both die now..."  
  
~Chapter One: Introduction to the Shadows  
  
My eyes snapped open and I was up in an instant, my eyes nervously scanning the empty blackness that was my apartment for any signs of the soldiers.  
"Sorry, but I had to do something to wake you"  
"A little harsh, ne?" I said, slowing my breaths "So, what was that?"  
"Well, except for the guards slitting my throat, that's what happened. I've been captured by OZ and I'm currently being interrogated"  
"So...you're ignoring their questions and telepathically talking to me to save you?"  
"Basically" I sighed and gave in.concentrating on the long haired boy I had come in contact with, we reached our level of concentration. I slowly opened our eyes and was brought into a sparsly furnished room, only a desk and the chair I was tied to  
"Itai" I whispered, feeling the tight steel rub against my wrists  
"What was that, traitor?" a soldier demanded, pulling my hair down roughly so I looked at him upside down.  
"Answer me!" He ordered, drawing back his hand and sharply striking me. My eyes narrowed  
"Time to play" I thought bitterly, lifting the now frightened and confused guard a foot off of the cement floor. He gasped and did not speak while he was levitated higher and higher and draped over a pipe just below the celing.  
"Stay" I ordered, brining the key from his belt to free my arms. I rose steadily, though I realized his body had been drained of some much needed energy. Unlatching and opening the window, I stood on its edge and peered out past the barrier of the fortress into the woods. Concluding it would have to do, I rose our body and slowly took us far into the woods. I sat us down and freed myself of him.  
"Thank you" he told me. I opened my eyes and was once again lying in my room in darkness  
"Well, if it'll save your life and mine, I'm in" With that, we bid eachother goodnight and I went back to sleep.  
  
~Two Months Later~  
  
"Tanrei, I need a favor"  
"What?" I whined, slamming the pencil onto the desk  
"A portion of Libra was invaded, I was caught in it" I sighed  
"Baka. Well, where are you? Tell me what to expect"  
"No, you'll hurt yourself, we're going to need help getting rid of all of the OZ in here" I bowed my head in defeat  
"Tell me what to do then"  
  
~Three Hours Later~  
  
I approached the old house cautiously, taking note of the deserted scenery. I knocked on the water-stained door. It was slowly opened revealing a boy with messy brown hair and a glare so cold it could literally freeze you, I shivered  
"This guy does NOT look like a people person"  
"Just say what I told you" I nodded and began, not knowing what to expect from the blue-eyed youth.  
"Well, my...cousin has been captured by OZ, he sent word to me to go here, said you could...help me. I-uh...I don't know who you are and I know you don't know me but...could you please help me?" he snarled, never lightening the intensity of his glare  
"Who?" he demanded. I stared at him, remembering the request not to reveal his identity  
"He asked me not...not to tell anyone, he-he said it could effect his s-safety" I scolded myelf for buckling under the stare of the mysterious boy, then I found a good reason. He reached behind his back and pulled out a gun, I immediately thought of my inflicted dream, feeling the same fear I did then now.  
"Tell me or I'll be the last person you ever see" he said icily  
"Milliardo Peacecraft" I said quickly. He narrowed his eyes  
"I told you he could HELP us, not that he was my friend!" Milliardo shouted  
"Well, what is he to you?" I demanded  
"My enemy you fool! He is the pilot of the Wing Zero!"  
"You sent me to your worse enemy?" I screamed...aloud. The monotone boy looked at me in confusion. I glanced up and looked at him nervously. He grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me inside the old house. With one arm uncomfortably behind my back and the barrel of a handgun to my head, I looked frantically for any escape. At that moment, a blonde and blue-eyed boy rounded the hall. He stared in shock at the wing pilot  
"Hiro...what's going on?" he asked hesitantly  
"Member of White Fang" he said simply  
"Hey, wait a sec! You got this all wrong buddy! I am NOT part of White Fang!" I yelled frighteningly. The blonde turned to me quickly, then back to his comrad  
"If it makes you feel better, keep the gun where you know we'll all be safe, but there's obviously been a misunderstanding so if we can all just sit down I'm sure we can get all of this straightened out" he suggested. The gundam pilot reluctantly released me from his tight grasp and headed for a couch. I followed him curiously, giving the blonde a grateful smile. We sat down in an awkward silence and awaited the coming interrogation.  
"Explain. Now." the brown haired one ordered. I sighed and prepared myself  
"Okay. First of all, I lied. Milliardo Peacecraft isn't my cousin. Hell, he barely even my friend. There are some unfortunate circumstances that connect us and right now he's in trouble. A section of Libra was attacked and he was captured by OZ. Now, I'm sorry, but I didn't have a freaking clue who you were until about ten seconds ago. So excuse me for being impolite considering I could very well be dead right now but I am completely in the dark about your little feud here, okay mister 'I have a gun and pilot a famous Gundam" the two sat in silence, a little unsure of my outburst  
"...I never told you who I was..." the wing pilot reminded me  
"Yeah, well, Milliardo did" I froze as I realized what exactly I had just blurted out. Now things would get difficult - VERY difficult  
"What?" the blonde inquired  
"Uh...nothing, I'm s-sorry, just confused myself, that's all" the blonde eyed me curiously before leaping from his seat  
"Oh! I'm so sorry, I never introduced myself. My name is Quatre Winner"  
"Nice to put a name with a face. Mine's Tanrei"  
"Is that japanese?" he asked lightly, escorting me down a hall  
"Yes. It means grace" I replied. He led me into a small room with a bed, window, and set of drawers.  
"You can stay here for the time being. We'll find something to do about Milliardo"  
"My life depends on it" I huffed bitterly, sitting on the well made sheets  
"Pardon?" Quatre returned. I shook my head and dismissd him, then massaged my wrists, hoping to releave Milliardo and myself from some of the pain of the metal cuffs he was wearing. I lied down on the soft bed and looked out of the window  
  
~Flashback~  
I laid on the ground, looking at the one who I would now be connected with for the rest of my life.  
"They're coming to get me" he said resolutely  
"Yeah, well, we're in this together" I replied tiredly  
"What?" he asked. I sat up and looked at him curiously  
"What do you mean? You said they were coming for you, well, they're coming for me too"  
"...I...thought...that..." he sat up as well, our eyes meeting though we couldn't see a thing  
"What's...going on...?" I thought. The cell door opened, flourescent lighting flooding in. Two OZ members walked in and retrieved Milliardo. Before exiting, he turned back, as if it was his last look at me.  
"I don't know" he thought. I bowed my head as the cell door shut, once again covered in darkness ...I had heard him loud and clear. We also discovered that we could...bond. In some way, our essences could fuse together and each essence had equal control over the body they were dwelling in. It was all a matter of concentration...whoever was going...into the other, thier concentration had to be stronger. It was difficult to explain and understand. Then there was just me. I have the added bonus of telekenisis. So it was just another thing I had to worry about. I stopped suddenly, there was something warm on my arm...I couldn't see, so I felt with my other hand. It was...blood. But how? I hadn't cut myself on anything and the gash was so big...the blood kept on coming. I knew I had to stop the flow, so I pressed my arm against my shirt, and laid like that for hours, letting the crimson river flow past the thin cloth to my bare skin. Though in such a compromising situation as this, I soon managed to fall into a light sleep, ignoring the fact that they'd be in for me next. I was awakened after God knows how long, Milliardo was thrown back into the cell and two officers came to 'help' me up. Right then I'd had enough. Glancing mischeviously at the guard to my left, he was quickly heaved to the far end of the cell. The other soldier was tossed into the hallway. I collapsed onto the cold ground, my strength had been weakened by my...our...loss of blood. Milliardo rose and looked down at me. He nearly stepped back at the sight of my shirt and arm.  
"What...happened?" he mumbled  
"Well, do you have a gash on your right arm?" I asked. His eyes narrowed and he nodded.  
"So everything that happens to me happens to you?"  
"And vise-versa, I guess" Taking my hand, the former OZ soldier led me through the halls and out of the secluded base.  
~End Flashback~  
  
I awoke...peacefully. That hadn't happened in a while. I heard some muffled voices outside of the door so, walking towards it, I cracked it open and listened to the hostile conversation. It was Hiro and Quatre, arguing. Hiro was putting in his opinion of just killing Milliardo and getting it over with. I cringed at the thought. Quatre threw in his two sense about how Milliardo and I were connected and he had a feeling killing him would not result very well for me. Hiro showed no concern whatsoever.  
"He's an impath" he told me  
"What? Impath?" I asked  
"Quatre is. Always has been. He's the one you can really trust"  
"Thanks for the tip" I replied, closing the door and retreating back towards the window. I stared blankly at nothing imparticular. In being so distracted I was completely unaware of the door opening, or the tall male approaching me. I only noticed him for the first time when he roughly grabbed my arm and turned me to face him, his forest green eyes beating into me. Before I had any time to react, he took out a shred of cloth and bound my eyes shut. He placed his hand firmly over my mouth and nose.  
"I can't breathe..." I realized in a fit of panic, fruitlessly struggling against him. I was getting light headed and concentration on even a thought became hard. The thought of my own death was my last before collapsing into his arms, no longer having the ability to breathe...  
  
To Be Continued...  



End file.
